


Petard

by Silvermags



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hence the title, Hoisted By Her Own Petard, Lila Has Magic, Lila anon not welcome, Lila's Lies Are Not Discovered, No Bashing, One Shot, Short, This does not help her, This does not help her either, What part of Lila Anon not welcome do you not get?, no salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: To be hoisted by your own petard is to have your own tactics, weapons, or plans backfire or turn against you.  Lila is about to discover why she should've invested in a dictionary.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Petard

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from me going "huh. So they'll believe everything she says, no matter how ridiculous. How can I make that backfire?" If you don't know what a necromancer or lich is, you should go look it up, or you'll be just as confused as Lila.

Lila smirked openly as she entered the school grounds. And why shouldn’t she? It wasn’t like anyone would notice. No one ever did. Thanks to her “family gift”, that is. 

It was a thing in their family. Mother to daughter, for generations on generations, subtle and insidious. It wasn’t hard, either; everything they said was believed, no more, no less. Deceptively simple. It was a power that had won Lila’s mother a prestigious position, a wealthy, handsome husband, and dozens of admirers hanging on her every word.

Her smirk grew more pronounced as Lila spotted Adrien. And she intended to follow in her mother’s footsteps. The pieces were all in place. Handsome heir to an international company, check. Excellent education at the best school her mother’s words and father’s money could arrange, check. Doting followers who fell a little more under her spell with every word out of her mouth? 

“Lila!” Rose cheered, waving her over. Lila smiled. Double check. 

Yes, things were definitely going her way, she thought as she sauntered over. Lila exchanged greetings with the other girls, dropped a line or two about charity work and her sprained wrist, and happily let them carry her bags for her. They chattered idly as they escorted Lila into the classroom, just in time to hear the tail end of a conversation.

“...Would've been so cool to meet him, you know?” One of them sighed, “but I missed my chance.”

“Not necessarily,” Lila jumped in with a bright smile, “I actually know him. We meet for lunch regularly. Maybe I could arrange something for you?” Nevermind who “him” actually was, they’d still believe her.

“What, have you been performing necromancy?” Marinette, the brat, asked. Lila didn’t know how she had broken free of her spell, but that didn’t matter, she’d figure it out soon enough, and in the meantime she could get her kicks making her life miserable.

“Obviously she’s a lich,” Chloe said sarcastically, “Can’t you tell by looking at her?”

It was moments like this that Lila really wished that her french was a little better. Everyone believed she was fluent because she said she was fluent, but that also meant that sometimes weird words tripped her up and she couldn’t ask what they meant. Still, no guts no glory, and if Marinette and Chloe were saying she couldn’t possibly be… whatever those words meant, then clearly it had to mean something good right?

“Yes, actually, how did you guess?” Lila laughed lightly. She was so busy preening under the dropped jaws from her little coterie that she didn’t notice how many of her more fantasy-minded classmates had gone pale and were edging away from her.

* * *

The next day at school was absolutely miserable. Lila just didn’t understand it. Everyone was acting terrified of her! More than one person had run away screaming! For a minute it looked like Rose might come and talk to her, but then Juleka grabbed her and pulled her away!

“What is wrong with people today?” Lila finally demanded an empty room, not really expecting an answer.

“Well, I mean, when Marinette tried to convince me Lila was an evil soul-sucking witch who wanted to enslave us all, I didn’t expect it to be literal!”

Lila peeked out and saw Alya and her boyfriend talking down the hall.

“I know,” Alya’s boyfriend patted her shoulder sympathetically, “No one did. Can you believe she just admitted it right there in the middle of class?”

“I know, right?” Alya said, “I mean, Lila’s usually so smart, but that’s too dumb to live territory, right there.”

The two kept talking as they rounded the corner, passing Marinette, who looked absolutely appalled, but when she caught sight of Lila, she very clearly had to stifle laughter.

“What are you laughing at?” Lila snapped.

“I cannot believe they are actually as gullible as you made them out to be,” Marinette said, eyes wide in both disgust and glee, “But then again, with Hawkmoth around, the line for that kind of thing does get blurred…” she looked contemplative.

“The line for what kind of thing?” Lila _did not_ shriek, “Need I remind you that all I have to do is speak and I can make your life miserable?”

Marinette snorted, “Good luck with that, Lila,” she said, “You somehow single handedly convinced everyone that you’re just as bad or worse than Hawkmoth. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to class. I’m late often enough as it is, I’m not being late again for you.”

She was off down the hallway, and Lila gaped after her in absolute disbelief. “What on earth is that supposed to mean?” She demanded, but Marinette didn’t answer, just smirking over her shoulder as she disappeared into the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a funny little thing I've been thinking about for a while. Or at least I thought it was funny. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
